


Time flies when….

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 22.	Time flies when….There is a magical place on campus.
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Time flies when….

If anyone had ever asked Kurt what his favorite class at NYADA was, Kurt suspects they’d have been surprised. It wasn’t vocal with Tibideaux or his Acting classes, although he loved those dearly, and he doubted even the Ballerinas would consider Dance with Ms. July a favorite class. Stage Combat was near the top of his list, as was Make-Up Arts and Scriptwriting for Stage and Screen. He liked script analysis and all the different history classes just fine and generals were generals and the only redemption they had at NYADA was they often incorporated theater into them. He’d nailed his thumb too often for Set Design and Construction to ever place in his top ten…although he’d loved the drawing and interior design parts of the class and he’d found out that although he could plan out lighting and sound, he shouldn’t be near a sound board or light board and he most certainly should never be in charge of putting in new cells or things like that. He had no idea why they got so much screechy feedback when he was in charge of setting up the mics and he still isn’t sure how the cell casing came loose but he is awfully glad the girl on stage at the time moved before it crashed to the ground, but he had been the last to touch it before it nearly killed someone…so.

No Kurt’s favorite class was Costume and Design. He took it the first semester he was at NYADA. Rachel whined at him about it, but the Rachel whined at him about a lot of things because Rachel didn’t like the idea that Kurt was taking classes she hadn’t yet (and Rachel was just barely taking enough credits to be considered full time). He took two semesters of it, which was all he could fit in. However, he volunteered in the costume department from the second day of his class onward...even past the time he graduated.

He loved the drawing aspect of costume and design; he loved the research for it. He loved the feel of a sketchbook in his hands and the scratch of colored pencils over the paper. He loved watching color bleed when he used watercolors. He loved bringing out the details left in scripts and putting them forward by what the characters wore.

But most of all, Kurt loved the creation part of costuming. He loved making a pattern and seeing it come together. He loved the textures and colors of fabrics. He loved the sound of zippers and feel of trims. He loved putting it all together and having something marvelous to show at the end.

And the best part of NYADA’s Costume and Design class was the workshop. The tables and cutters and sewing machines and places to dye and all the tools. He loved the sound as the machines were running and the smell of fabric and sewing and the rustle of fabric and the buzz of voices when others were in the room. It was probably Kurt’s second favorite place on Campus (his first favorite being the smaller auditorium where the Apples had always practiced). It was wonderful and magical and sounded just perfect and smelled just right and Kurt loved being in the costume workshop.

If you wanted to, you could stay for hours working on assignments or even your own stuff…once you tested and proved yourself capable of using all the tools properly and provided you sewed one item from the never ending Costumes Needed rack off to the side for every hour of your own you spent. And even that was an adventure. Sometimes things needed hemmed and sometimes they needed mended or taken in or let out. Kurt loved seeing what was tucked away in the costume room or what others had created for their senior projects or what companies around town had sent over for fixes. And he loved that he could bring his own projects in and spread out and use the mannequins when he needed. He loved being able to use the sergers and the high end machines and the large tables. He loved his small machine at home, too, but he loved the power the machines at the school had that his just did not.

There was another upside. Rachel avoided the place and Kurt was pretty sure Blaine never even knew it existed. He’d started hiding away on weekends right after the engagement, when he didn’t want to face the Apples or Adam after he came back and he didn’t want to deal with Rachel or Santana…or Finn’s death. He buried himself in work and classes and hid in the workshop. But that time of the year the workshop was always busy and full and although he was hiding he was rarely there alone anytime past about 8am.

During the summer he went to his classes and stayed hidden away in the workshop as well. Rachel was driving him bonkers between ‘let’s go to Lima for a few days for vacation’ and ‘Funny girl this and Funny Girl that and boss boss boss boss boss because I’m the Star’. Kurt couldn’t afford to run to Lima for vacation…or anywhere else for that matter…and it wasn’t like he was terribly wanted there anyway. Blaine was having too much fun with his ‘pals’ before everyone headed this way and that to spend time with Kurt the one time he did go and Rachel ditched him the moment they entered town. Carole found his presence hard and his dad was working a lot so he could spend as much time at that garage as possible before he needed to be back to Washington. Lima wasn’t worth it.

It was during the summer Kurt learned a hard truth though. Time flies in the costume workshop. The first day into the summer session at NYADA Kurt helped Tamara, the Head of Costuming for NYADA, finish up a batch of costumes for a local high school’s summer theater program and met Jacey, who was to be the Head of Student Costuming the next few years…in other words the lady you went to if you needed a costume for something for classes. Then they let him loose. He was pretty much the only other person in the workshop. It was wonderful in a whole other manner to have such quiet to work and concentrate to. Kurt finished up the outfits he was working on for the band and a suit for himself and a vest and then stood up to head out. He realized his legs ached and his back ached.

It was dark when he went outside.

He was lucky he’d switched days for work or he’d have missed it. He was lucky classes hadn’t really started yet or he’d have missed them. He had twenty missed calls and tons of messages.

He was late for practice with the band.

He called Elliot to see where they were practicing, if they still were, and was directed to Elliot’s place.

Luckily it was just the band and no one had extras over that night, although Elliot’s response when Kurt admitted to where he’d been and why his way late was a bit epic in hindsight.

When Elliot picked himself off the ground and came back out from his run to the bathroom after laughing so hard, Elliot told him to set alarms…and to make it a habit of checking his phone at the end of every piece, even if all he’d done was hem or sew on a button. 

Putting Elliot’s advice to use got Kurt to classes and work and practices on time. It also allowed him to be where Rachel or Blaine told him to be when they told him to be there but still have a hiding place for when he didn’t want to be easy to find. Every once in a while, Blaine would complain that he’d looked all over campus for Kurt…in all Kurt’s favorite spots…but Kurt would just smile. Because, if anyone had ever asked Kurt what his favorite NYADA class was, he’d have told them Costume and Design, but no one ever did.


End file.
